


Son of the Alpha

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Talia catches up with Derek
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 14
Kudos: 281
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Son of the Alpha

[ ](https://imgur.com/bcYIUXh)

* * *

Finding Derek was easy. Ever since he was a pup, he’d hidden in the hollow of one of the large trees out in the Preserve. When he grew too big to fit safely in the hollow, he and his father had spent a summer building him a treehouse – as the only boy, there were occasions when he needed somewhere safe from his sisters. Of course, Laura and Cora also had ‘safe’ places they could retreat to, but Derek’s was the only one who had such a place outside the Packhouse. 

The light rain the previous evening meant that Talia was able to spot some of Derek’s footprints in the softened mud, confirming her suspicions as to his whereabouts. Carrying her heels in her hand, she made good time getting to the treehouse.

“Is it still no girls allowed or can I come up?” Derek’s head appeared over the edge of the platform nestled in the branches, shock written all over his face.

“Mom?! When did you get back?”

“Not long.” Shielding her eyes from the sun coming through the trees, she looked up at her son. “So, can I come up?”

“Um – sure.” Derek threw down a rope ladder, fortunately not the one he and his father had put together all of those years ago. Talia shrugged off her jacket, dropped her Louboutin heels on the ground, and hitching her slim skirt up her thighs, made her way up the ladder. She joined Derek where he had sat down on the edge of the wooden platform, his legs dangling over the edge, breathing deeply the scent of home. 

“You know, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

“I know.”

“But – if I don’t know, I can’t help. And if it affects the Pack, I kinda need to be involved.”

“Not quite sure how those two work together Mom. I don’t have to tell you if I don’t want to, but as my Alpha, you might need to know.”

“Yeah, it can be a difficult balancing act.” The two sat in silence for a little while. 

“I get the feeling you know most of what’s happening here even when I don’t say anything.” Talia nodded acknowledgement of his statement. 

“This seems to be my mantra today but – “ Talia reached out, tracing the strong dark line of Derek’s furrowed brows. “ – what I want for you most is happiness. And I know that may not take the form I expect, but that’s okay.”

“Mom?”

“Sexuality is viewed much more fluidly nowadays and has never meant very much to werewolves. My darling boy, I really don’t care if you have feelings for a man or a woman – as long as you have love and mutual respect.”

“I think there might be a misunderstanding, Mom. Who is it you think I’m seeing?” 

“Derek, I didn’t actually say – “

“We both know what you’re alluding to – I know how you work!”

“Rude – I’m pretty sure I taught you better manners than that.” She shoulder-nudged him, smiling as he nudged her right back.

“Wait until you talk to Cora – she acts like she was dragged up by a pack of literal wolves! Now, stop stalling – what have you heard?”

“I was given to understand that you’ve been visiting Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff’s son, at his campus. And I just wanted to be sure that you knew that I didn’t care about the fact that he’s male. I also understand that it’s getting serious and – well, the fact that he’s in Scott McCall’s Pack also came up.”

“You think I’m dating _Stiles_?!” Derek started laughing, a deep belly laugh that shook his whole body. 

“I take it from your response that my sources were wrong?”

“Oh so very wrong!” Finally controlling his laughter, Derek turned until he was facing Talia directly. “Although, I do appreciate how supportive you were trying to be. Maybe you should hang on to that – until you’ve seen everyone else, I mean.”

“Right. Okay – so you’re **not** seeing anyone seriously?”

“I am seeing someone, and they _are_ part of the McCall Pack.” The smile that crossed her baby boy’s face made Talia’s heart clench. “Her name is Lydia Martin – she’s a banshee and a mathematics genius, and wherever she goes is where I want to be.”

“The red-headed young woman?”

“That’s her.”

“And when you say wherever she goes – “

“It might be a semester studying abroad, or it might be a year. And I know I’m meant to be training with Laura for taking care of Beacon Hills, and she’s going to need me now more than ever but – “

“Breathe Derek!” Talia took a deep breath herself, trying to catch all of the nuances in her son’s words. “If you need to follow Lydia, accommodations can be made – you’re not chained to Beacon Hills. Does Lydia feel the same about you?”

“I believe so – yes.”

“Then I look forward to meeting her.” Derek looked surprised at her response. “What?”

“Is it really that simple? I thought – Cora said – “

“I do _try_ to be reasonable wherever possible, darling!”

“I know. It’s just – you’ve been away from home for so long, it’s hard sometimes to remember that the Big Bad Alpha leading talks in New York is also Mom who bakes really bad apple pie.” 

“Hey, that was one time!”

“Yeah, if you say so!” Talia sighed, pleased that the conversation had gone well. They would figure out some way for Derek to be able to be with Lydia and still learn what he needed to be an effective alpha. They just needed to handle Scott McCall. Carefully.

“So, tell me about your Lydia.”

* * *


End file.
